the shadowed prophecy
by to-chan1
Summary: ohh...eriol came back! eh? syaoran's in a bad mood who's this...waahhhh!


The Shadowed Prophecy  
to-chan  
  
Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's   
wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some   
characters that would appear are solely my own.  
*****************  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Murmuring sleepily, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Kero-chan was sleeping   
soundly beside her as she sat up groggily, small circles appearing on top of   
her head.   
  
"Hoe?" asked Sakura, slowly swiveling her head to look out the window. Her   
eyes opened wide and Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly as a blue line replaced   
her eyes.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura, grabbing her blanket in fright and diving   
under it. Her frantic movements knocked Kero-chan off the bed loudly.  
  
"GAH!" shouted Kero-chan, jerked awake, his eyes turned to spirals.   
Apparently still in a state somewhere between dream and full consciousness,   
he began to mutter, "The horror... the horror..."  
  
The pale face pressed tightly against Sakura's window drew back slightly and   
lifted a gloved hand to hold a shining ruby in front of her face.   
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's head as she gasped, "Akizuki-san?!"  
  
Kero-chan opened his eyes dazedly to look at the face outside. "GAH! It's   
another freak!" screamed Kero-chan as Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito all rushed   
inside Sakura's room, looking disheveled.  
  
"Oi Kaijou!"  
"Are you all right Sakura-san?"  
"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?"  
  
Touya paused, his eyes looking like dots as he said, "Oh, it's you Akizuki..."  
  
Ruby Moon immediately opened the window and pounced on Touya. "Touya-kun!   
Did you miss me? Eeewww, you smell like Yue!" exclaimed Ruby Moon wrinkling   
her nose as she glared at Yukito over Touya's shoulder.  
  
"So we use the same cologne so what?!" asked Touya heatedly, trying to get   
Ruby Moon off his back. Yukito only smiled while Sakura watched everything   
with eyes like dots.  
  
"Maa, maa(well), why don't you come downstairs for tea Akizuki-san?" invited   
Fujitaka, looking flustered by the rapid turn of events.  
  
Ruby Moon turned to look at him, the other half of her Master's   
reincarnation. Sobering a bit, she answered, "Arigato(thanks), but no. Eriol   
needs to speak to Sakura-san right away."  
  
Glancing at the time, Fujitaka nodded. "All right, since it's 5 AM, why   
don't you wear your uniform when you go visit Eriol-san, Sakura-san? You can   
go straight to school after it. Come, I'll change your bandages," said   
Fujitaka with a kind smile.  
  
"HOE? Eriol-kun's back?" exclaimed Sakura, still dazed by the turn of   
events. First, the attack, Syaoran's decision, first day of school, sealing   
the dark force into a Sakura card and then this dawn visitation!   
  
"Aa(yes), it's pretty serious. Oi(hey), you stuffed animal, you can come   
along, just don't eat everything! Touya-kun, Fujitaka-san, Tsukishiro-kun,   
you can come along if you like," said Ruby Moon.  
  
Fujitaka shook his head. "Thank you but no. I'm looking forward to talking   
with my wife later on..."  
"Yuki, why don't you go along with Sakura? I have a job interview tomorrow,"   
said Touya as he yawned.  
  
"All right," replied Yukito as he smiled at the outraged look on Ruby Moon's   
face. He closed his eyes as huge wings then enveloped him. Yue appeared, his   
arms crossed over his chest. He gave Ruby Moon a look of disdain. "Took you   
long enough to come back..."  
  
Tossing her long hair, Ruby Moon ignored Yue. "Well, Sakura-chan, let's go!"   
said Ruby Moon as she paused to look back at Sakura who was still holding   
her blanket against her.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well... can you go out then?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to change and all of you are guys that's why!" exclaimed   
Sakura exasperated.  
  
Sweatdrops appeared around the room.   
"Oh right... gomen(sorry)! Hurry up then!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
***************  
  
"It's been a long time... Sakura-san," greeted Eriol as Sakura walked inside   
the dining room.   
  
"Eriol-kun! Ohayo!" cried Sakura as she ran into his arms, both of them   
hugging each other, taking strength and comfort from each other's presence.  
  
Inside his protective embrace, Sakura felt tears pricking her eyes. A few   
slid down her cheeks, tears of pain, anger and heartache. Eriol patted   
Sakura's back as he leaned in close to whisper, "It's all right. Everything   
will be okay for sure."  
  
Smiling through her tears, Sakura nodded as she said, "I hope."  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" greeted Tomoyo who sat in the chair adjacent   
to Eriol's huge chair, calmly drinking a cup of tea. Tomoyo was also wearing   
her school uniform.  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto-san! Did the salve work?" asked Meilin who sat beside   
Syaoran who looked briefly at Sakura then coolly averted his eyes. Meilin,   
who also didn't know Eriol was watching the two of them curiously. Sakura   
turned red when she realized that she was still hugging Eriol.  
  
Sakura felt hurt and anger building up inside her. Syaoran just can't   
pretend that she doesn't exist! "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan! Hai(yes),   
the salve worked great! The wound is almost okay now," said Sakura, smiling   
brightly, determinedly cheerful. Sakura took a seat next to Tomoyo.  
  
"So, why did you call us here Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at the   
pain in her friend's eyes worriedly.   
  
Smiling tiredly, Eriol answered, "I'm sure everybody is now aware that we   
are facing an unknown adversary..."  
  
Everybody nodded tautly, neither of them wanting to volunteer any   
information about the first battle.  
  
Eriol looked from one stressed face to another and immediately concluded   
that the very worst has come to pass. He looked at Syaoran's face and then   
shifted his gaze to Sakura. He sighed deeply. Tomoyo heard it and   
acknowledged his suspicions with a slight nod.  
  
"Sou ka(I see)... as bad as that?" he murmured before going back to the   
topic at hand. He began his story then, looking ten times wearier as he   
said, "A week ago, Kaho vanished..."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. They looked at each   
other quickly and then quickly looked away. Tomoyo clenched her hands   
tightly in her lap and Meilin looked troubled. Yue was unperturbed as usual   
while Kero-chan nodded his head, having already heard the story when Eriol   
called.  
  
"We had to wait a week because Eriol wanted to see if Mizuki-san will come   
back," added Nakuru while Spinel nodded his agreement.  
  
"Eriol-kun, why didn't you know? I mean-- couldn't you tell the future?"   
asked Sakura.  
  
"Iie(no). Before Kaho disappeared, my power for seeing the future vanished.   
I think that the Dark Forces blocked my magic off from seeing the future,"   
explained Eriol wearily.  
  
"Masaka(I can't believe it)!" exclaimed Syaoran as the ramifications of what   
Eriol has said sank in.  
  
"If our enemy has that much power..." whispered Sakura and Kero-chan nodded   
tensely as he continued his Mistress' statement, "To block Eriol's power and   
at the same time attack Sakura, then how can we ever beat something as   
powerful as that?"  
  
A drawn silence reigned over the room. Sakura looked down, clenching her   
hands. Eriol looked down at his tea gloomily as well. Syaoran gazed at   
Sakura's distressed face worriedly before looking away quickly.   
  
Yue broke the silence by saying, "Nevertheless, despite the odds, we should   
never give up."  
  
Ruby Moon began bouncing around. "Hai! Hai! Hai! For once, Yue is good at   
something! We're all together now, I'm sure we'll win!" said Ruby Moon.  
  
Both Kero-chan and Suppi sighed as identical sweatdrops appeared on their   
heads.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That's right! With Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun working   
together, I'm sure it'll be okay!" said Tomoyo as Meilin laughed and   
exclaimed, "Ohohoho! Of course, with my darling Syaoran, Kinomoto-san and   
Hiiragizawa-kun will have nothing to worry about!"  
  
Slowly, everyone relaxed. Sakura looked up and smiled. "That's right! As   
long as we never give up, we'll be okay for sure!" said Sakura.  
  
"It's nice to see a smile on your beautiful face once more Sakura-san," said   
Eriol gently as Sakura looked down blushing.  
  
Anger sparks appeared on Syaoran's head. He looked away and drank the   
nearest drink to his hand which happened to be a mug of scalding hot, black   
coffee. He choked, his face turning violently red.   
  
"Ara(Oh)? You drank my sugarless, no cream coffee? I thought you Chinese   
hate coffee and drink only tea... was it still too hot?" asked Suppi looking   
at the frozen, red Syaoran who was petrified solid by the sheer caffeine   
content.   
  
"Demo(but)... I was able to seal a dark force into a Sakura-card. What does   
it mean Eriol-kun? Can I call upon it like my other cards?" asked Sakura as   
she handed the Scorch card over to Eriol.  
  
Eriol took it and looked at the picture of the black fire. He seemed to   
recall something and then said, "Yes, the function of this card is now   
similar to your Sakura-card. Your magic strengthens every time you overcome   
and seal dark forces like these..."  
  
"So does it mean that if we defeat other dark forces, we have the power to   
seal it too?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Aa(yes), as long as you have the ability to do so," answered Eriol.   
  
"But Eriol, I don't feel comfortable facing opponents I don't know!"   
complained Kero.  
  
"Gomen nasai(I'm sorry) Cerberos but aside from me, Kaho is the only person   
I know who can predict--" Eriol broke off and seemed to lose himself in his   
thoughts.  
  
"Is there something wrong Eriol?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
It took a few moments for Eriol to answer, "Yes, I just remembered one of   
Clow Reed's memories. He has a friend in Kyoto, also the guardian of a   
powerful shrine there. He has the same power as Kaho."  
  
"In Kyoto you say? I remember Clow saying something about his friend Aka   
Nagasaki who takes care of the Tsunan Shrine," informed Yue.  
  
"Yes, that's him! Maybe we can learn more things about the enemy if we visit   
him in Kyoto this weekend," exclaimed Eriol.  
  
"Hoe?! This weekend?" asked Sakura as her eyes became dots. // Oh no! I've   
got to practice for my upcoming gymnastics competition! //  
  
"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Iie(No)! Nande mo nai(nothing at all)!" replied Sakura waving her hands   
frantically.   
  
"All right then, we're going to Kyoto this weekend!"   
"HAI!"  
  
***************  
  
"Good morning class!" greeted Terada-sensei as he walked inside the   
classroom followed by two tall guys.  
  
"Ohayo(Morning)!" answered the class. Sakura was smiling animatedly this   
morning and her cheerfulness seemed to rub off on her other classmates.   
Claudette's gaiety also added to the classroom's atmosphere.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin were also smiling, but mostly out of relief at Sakura's   
obvious coping with the situation. They gave each other conspiratorial   
smiles when Eriol and an unknown guy stood before the class with Terada-sensei.  
  
"Class, we have two new students today. Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun has been your   
classmate in fifth grade before he transferred back to England. This is Yu   
Hsin-kun, from Singapore. Please help them out, they are a week late and   
would have to catch up with the lessons," introduced Terada-sensei.  
  
Eriol smiled at the looks of surprise and recognition on everyone's faces.   
Hsin, a tall, handsome guys with black hair with a style similar to   
Syaoran's but less messy and he had bright green eyes like Sakura. He smiled   
and he looked like Fujima of Slamdunk.  
  
The girls giggled and even Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him. There was   
a strange quality in his eyes that was attractive and compelling. Syaoran's   
eyes were like that but his eyes had fierceness and determination etched in   
their depths. Hsin's eyes were like Yukito's, kind and warm-hearted, hinting   
at some hidden sadness.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, take the seat in front of Daidouji. Yu-kun, why don't you   
take the seat in front of Kinomoto? She's the girl with green ribbons in her   
hair," instructed Terada-sensei as he proceeded to write today's lessons on   
the board.  
  
"Hai!" said both guys as they proceeded over to their assigned seats.   
  
For the rest of the day, the girls in class I-A were smiling ecstatically   
with the arrival of two new good-looking transfer students.   
  
***************  
  
"Ano(Um)... excuse me..." said Hsin as he looked behind him and faced Sakura.   
  
Sakura blinked and looked up from her work in Japanese. She found herself   
looking into a pair of bright silver-green eyes. She could feel herself   
blushing as the eyes that looked into her own looked back with the same   
fascination.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes," blurted out Hsin and then blushed   
slightly as he said, "Sorry. Um, I just wanted to ask the meaning of this   
word," said Hsin as he pointed at a particular word written on the page.  
  
Without really thinking about it, Sakura said it aloud, reading the text, "I   
love you."  
  
Hsin blushed and stammered, "Thanks."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. "HOE!" She   
frantically waved her hands in negation at the curious faces of her   
classmates that were watching her with Hsin. "Iie(No)! I was just   
translating it from his work!"  
  
Syaoran's face seemed indifferent and yet there were anger sparks on his   
head. He huffed angrily and Claudette caught his eye to smile sweetly at   
him. He just arched a brow and turned to look outside the window. Looking   
intrigued, Eriol adjusted his glasses and smiled slyly. Tomoyo giggled as   
she held her mini video cam under her desk, filming everything.   
  
"GAH! It's really nothing! Honest!" exclaimed Sakura, extremely flustered.   
Hsin also nodded up and down vigorously, his face as red as a tomato.  
  
The girls looked at Sakura suspiciously while the guys looked at Hsin   
threateningly. Their teacher Morisato-sensei called their attention,   
effectively bringing a halt to their inquisition.  
  
"Whew" muttured Sakura, not noticing the way Hsin kept glancing back at her   
and blushing.  
  
****************  
  
On the weekend.....  
  
"Yawn... I can't believe we have to get up this early on a Sunday!" moaned   
Meilin as she rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm in the chilly air. She   
and the others were waiting for the 6 AM train for Kyoto.  
  
"Well you brats should have just stayed home then," mocked Kero-chan with a   
snicker inside Sakura's knapsack.   
  
"Shut up Kero-chan!" scolded Sakura as Yukito smiled and slipped an apple   
inside the knapsack, much to Kero-chan's delight. Yukito was carrying a huge   
bag full of food and snacks, courtesy of Fujitaka and Touya's cooking.  
  
They were all there at the platform of the train station. For once, Sakura   
wasn't late because of Yukito's patient efforts. They were all dressed   
casually and Tomoyo was filming Sakura who wore another travel outfit she   
created. Sakura was wearing a simple green twin set and white skirt. She was   
wearing white knee socks and green suede shoes.   
  
Tomoyo was holding her video cam and surprisingly, she also had a camera   
around her neck. Syaoran and Meilin stood nearby, looking sleepy.  
  
Eriol stood beside Nakuru when Tomoyo walked up and called him, standing a   
few feet away. "Eriol-kun!" called Tomoyo cheerfully.   
  
The moment Eriol turned to look at her, Tomoyo shot a picture of him.   
Surprised, Eriol could only stare at Tomoyo as she smiled and said,   
"Photojournalism is my newest hobby!"  
  
Eriol smiled and watched Tomoyo walk away, filming a flustered Sakura and   
taking pictures of a protesting Syaoran.  
  
*****************  
  
"We're here finally!" exclaimed Sakura as they stopped before a huge shrine.   
  
After taking the train to Kyoto, they took a cab at the train station and   
asked the driver to take them to Tsunan Shrine.   
  
"Tsunan Shrine looks a lot like the Tsukimine Shrine," observed Syaoran as   
they walked inside warily.  
  
They walked around a bit, and slowly entered the largest building. The   
atmosphere was dark and gloomy and Sakura moved closer to Yukito.   
  
"Hoe... I hate dark places," whispered Sakura, her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Stupid, there are no ghosts in daylight!" said Syaoran, not looking back at   
Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure about that?" retorted Sakura angrily,   
immediately forgetting her fear.  
  
Suddenly, a figure slowly rose from sitting in front of the fire. Shadows   
played upon the stranger, as the fire concealed his identity.  
  
"HOE! A ghost!" screamed Sakura in fright.  
  
Alert, everyone waited for the stranger to introduce himself.   
  
"What ghost? I'm just the cool and handsome guardian of the Tsunan Shrine,"   
answered the figure as he began to slowly walk towards them.   
  
A sweatdrop appeared on everyone's heads. Meilin sighed as she whispered to   
Tomoyo sarcastically, "And modest too no doubt..." She looked back at the   
figure who was still walking slowly towards them. "If you're a good-looking   
as you say you are, why don't you show yourself then?" challenged Meilin.  
  
"Hahaha! Walking slowly adds more suspense," informed the guy. "Besides, I   
already know who you guys are, I saw you in my vision," he finished as he   
began to step forward into the light slowly.  
  
"So you're Aki Nagasaki then?" asked Syaoran, not liking his arrogant   
attitude.   
  
The guy slowly stepped forward, revealing first the fact that he was wearing   
a red and white shrine apparel. His bright orange hair gleamed brightly as   
he slowly lifted his head to face them.  
  
He looks like Tasuki (from his orange hairdo and his pointed fang) and his   
face was like Tamahome (masculine and handsome with dark eyes). He smiled   
arrogantly, noticing the stunned looks on everybody's faces.  
  
"Yo! I'm Aka Yuichi, the son of the late Aka Nagasaki and I'm the current   
guardian of the Tsunan Shrine...."  
  
TBC  
  
*************   
  
Author's Notes:   
Wai! New characters galore! Please R&R! For comments, suggestions, please   
email me at zarikka2001@yahoo.com By the way, please help me anyone,   
who can set up a website! Arigato! Next chapter, a team battle and a new   
love interest! Ja! 


End file.
